


A comforting Touch

by Malecfan97



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday MJ, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan97/pseuds/Malecfan97
Summary: This is Alec being the precious human that he is by trying to comfort Magnus, his partner for a few months now in the best way possible.( yes I suck at summaries)





	A comforting Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverOfWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885921) by [LoverOfWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting). 



> Hello everyone!  
> this is just a little something I wrote for one of the most important persons in my life, my dear friend MJ as a gift for her birthday. This is a scene inspired by MJ's own fanfiction as I only borrowed her characters from the universe that she created in "Trust Me" for a little bit. I didn't intend on posting it here but she encouraged me in doing so, here it is! just a little reminder that English in not my native language and this is not Beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.  
> Again Happy Birthday Beautiful MJ, I love you so Much.

It was getting late and Magnus still hadn't made it home. _Home? When did Alec start considering Magnus' basically palace home?_

He shook out of the haze of thoughts he created around himself and walked towards the living room, deciding to wait for Magnus there. Only to find that his partner was already in there, seated on one of the large sofas near the ceiling glass windows. Alec wondered yet again if he was that much lost in his thoughts that he had completely missed Magnus getting back from his long day at work. But what really struck him was the way that Magnus was holding himself in, his back was hunched forward, head bent down on his hands hiding his face while he supported himself on his knees by his elbows. He looked like he was holding the weight of the world on his board shoulders, his energy depleting by each passing second.

Magnus must have heard the footsteps of Alec coming closer because he suddenly looked up, exposing his face to Alec' worried eyes. If Alec had been left out-struck by something in his life nothing would have compared to that moment, because the always shiny eyes of Magnus which held so much brightness in them were full of sorrow, his confident & in control demeanor was replaced by a blanket of vulnerability that Alec had yet not seen in his partner of few months, Magnus' handsome face was just... so tired.

Getting over his initial shock Alec surged forward getting closer to Magnus ruled by a sense of protectiveness towards the older man that he didn't bother trying to question its source. “Magnus... Are you okay?" Asked Alec softly before chastising himself internally _stupid question Alec obviously he's not okay_.

Magnus just signed titling his head up to look at him, before forming an answer to maybe try and sooth the worries he saw in Alec's eyes " I’m fine darling... just had a rough day at work, nothing for you to worry about" but Alec wasn't buying it, something was clearly wrong, and not just the normal-everyday- kind of wrong.

Something was bothering Magnus so much that made him forget to compose himself around Alec, Magnus forgot all about the shields that he had put around his heart and mind trying to keep Alec away from both, in order to protect his plans and his young lover in the same time. But not tonight, Alec won’t let go so easily.

He knelt down on his knees in front of Magnus, invading the space between his thighs and cupped gently his cheek with a hand, while placing the other flatly against his chest. “Please Magnus, let me be there for you like you did for me. What can I do to make it better?" Alec all but whispered, while pushing himself even closer to Magnus trying to somehow replace the aura of devastation that swam around Magnus with his own, trying to shield him. _But from what?_

Magnus' features softened a bit, nobody but his closest friends ever gave him the time of the day whenever he felt that low, his previous partners sure tried to ask and look concerned but none of them not even one tried to push past his boundaries to get him out of that dark place he tends to go to whenever the situation at hand was related to his late mother. But his Alexander did, and he didn't know what to make of it. So he pushed himself back on the sofa and opened his arms inviting Alec in “come here, alexander... All I need right now is to feel you against me “he said softly in order not to break the sense of serenity that seems to envelop him every time Alec is near.

The younger man pushed himself up and straddled Magnus’ strong legs, circling both his arms around Magnus' neck pushing him close, welcoming him in his warm embrace hoping that this, him being near is helping a bit. Magnus leaned even closer in this heavenly embrace and hid his face in the crook of Alec's neck breathing him in, and finally allowing his stiff shoulders to relax, he felt safe, and it wasn't familiar for him to need someone that much like he needed Alec in this instant. To provide him with this calmness and peace.

"I’m here, I’m not going anywhere" said Alec, even though both of them knew that this is far from the truth once their hidden agendas see the light little was the chance of Alec staying anywhere near Magnus. But for now, Alec wasn't going to dwell on that, he brought one hand and started playing with the back of Magnus' hair while the other one traced soothing circles on his back. Magnus signed again but this time in contentment letting the warmth of the body against him suck the pain away, He then placed a gentle, oh so gentle kiss on Alec's neck before whispering “you’re an Angel Alexander, a true Angel". 

A shiver ran through Alec's body and a blush crept its way to his cheeks upon hearing those words, he moved his head a bit trying to catch Magnus' eyes and when he finally did, he was relieved to find a bit of the familiar sparks back in them. Magnus moved his head forward resting his forehead against Alec's, brushing his nose against his Angel's in a gentle caress lingering there just taking his time, letting the weight of his handsome companion ground him.

“Magnus..." murmured Alec holding still not daring to break the tranquility of the moment. But he yearned for more, he wanted to make Magnus feel better as if it was his life goal in this very moment. “Alexander..." Replied Magnus his warm breath fanning Alec's face " can I? " asked Alec while bringing his lips to brush softly against Magnus' but waiting there, waiting for Magnus to come seek out what Alec was offering. 

 

And Magnus did. He pulled Alec in a gentle kiss, allowing the warmth to spread through his system, his nose brushing Alec's cheek, his arms circling his lover steadying their hold on each other. Alec took control of the kiss, he seized Magnus' upper lip with his teeth than soothing their passage with his lips, according the same attention and ministration to the bottom lip as well initiating a pleased sound out of his partner before coming back to kiss him fully on the lips. He pulled his head after a while of just worshiping the other man's lips only to softly run his nose against Magnus' cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth, his jaw until he reached the back of his ear leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in his path. Magnus was even more relaxed now, surrendering to his Angel's ministrations with half closed eyes.

He knew in that moment what Alec was trying to do, and frankly succeeding, with each kiss he was erasing bit by bit the emptiness that crept its way inside him, with each time Alec pulled at their embrace to bring him closer his warmth erased the coldness that tried to overcome him and Magnus not for the first time felt like he belonged there, he couldn't imagine his body, heart and mind responding this way to anybody else but Alec and as terrifying as these thoughts were he let them settle in.

He pulled his head away catching Alec's attention and meeting his eyes before a simple “thank you “escaped his kiss swollen lips. The genuine smile that he got in return was breathtaking “anytime" replied Alec before adding “how does a hot bath sound right now? I think it will help, come on" while pushing himself up and offering a hand to help Magnus get on his feet.

And as they made their way towards the bathroom, Magnus couldn't fathom the idea of losing that safe heaven Alec's presence brought into his life, before making a promise to himself to fight for this as long as Alec would allow him to.


End file.
